


Studente universitario e caffè: una storia d'amore, odio e vendetta

by Nelith



Category: Demenziale - Fandom, Introspettivo - Fandom, Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parodia del rapporto che c'è tra il generico studente universitario e il caffè. In verità ho ripreso alcune delle mie esperienze e ho tentato di esasperare la parte comica (anche se per me erano tragedie).<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Ti trascini in cucina e la vedi. L'amore della tua vita: la moka. È nel lavandino, la devi lavare, ma non è un problema; l'acqua scorre in fretta e dopo poco l'hai riempita e appoggiata sul fornelletto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studente universitario e caffè: una storia d'amore, odio e vendetta

 

Suona la sveglia. Un fastidioso trillo ti penetra nelle orecchie, martellandoti la testa con violenza. Gemi frustrata, sfilando una mano da sotto le coperte per cercare di mettere a tacere quel suono irritante. La urti, cade dal comodino, ma continua imperterrita il suo fastidioso richiamo.

Rischi di ammazzarti cadendo giù dal letto, alla ricerca di quel diabolico macchinario del demonio. Non sei religiosa, ma se Satana esistesse, quella ne sarebbe la prova. Il suo artefatto più riuscito. Alla fine la trovi, litighi con il tasto, quell'oggetto sembra dotato di vita propria, non vuole mai spegnersi.

Guardi l'ora, una bestemmia fuoriesce dalle tue labbra come un sospiro. La prossima volta impari a stare sveglia fino alle 4:30 per finire di leggere quel libro che "solo un altro capitolo e poi smetto", quando hai la sveglia alle 7:30. Osservi l'immenso volume, hai speso quasi tutto il tuo budget per comprarlo, non hai saputo resistere, ma ne è valsa la pena. Eppure soffri, perché ormai è finito.

Arranchi. Non sai bene come, ma sei in grado di vestirti e a uscire dal bagno incolume, riuscendo anche a usare un po' di correttore per non sembrare più cadavere del solito.

Ti trascini in cucina e la vedi. L'amore della tua vita: la moka. È nel lavandino, la devi lavare, ma non è un problema; l'acqua scorre in fretta e dopo poco l'hai riempita e appoggiata sul fornelletto. Il barattolo del caffè è quasi finito, ne rimane poca di quella polvere bruna che tanto ami. Cerchi di non esagerare, ti piange il cuore ma deve durare, hai solo venti euro in tasca e devi arrivare a fine mese: dieci giorni sono tanti. Chiudi la macchinetta e accendi la fiamma, intanto vai a recuperare la tracolla per evitare di correre fuori senza di essa. È già successo.

Il caffè impiega molto a uscire, più del solito. Sei quasi in ritardo, ti avvicini al fornello; sei sicura di aver messo l'acqua, non può essere quello. La moka fa uno strano suono e subito dopo il sibilo di un getto di vapore dalla valvola di sicurezza. La macchinetta esplode, la valvola per fortuna è vicino al muro e non ti ustioni, ma la ferita emotiva c'è comunque, così come la macchia di caffè su muro e sul piano dei fornelli. La butti nel lavello, non puoi fare altro.

Non hai tempo per pulire, devi andare alla fermata. Prendi la tracolla e con un groppo in gola esci chiudendoti la porta alle spalle, corri verso la fermata riuscendo a prendere l'autobus al volo. È stracolmo, sono le 8 eppure la gente puzza di sudore: com'è possibile? Resti premuta contro un finestrino, ripensi alla moka e il tuo cuore sanguina.

Sopravvivi al viaggio, non sai neppure tu come, e ti dirigi verso un bar. Stai per entrare, ma prima controlli quante monete hai; quaranta centesimi, non bastano certo per un caffè e se ti presenti un'altra volta con una banconota di prima mattina il barista ti prende a calci. Ripensi all'ultima volta che lo hai fatto, ed erano dieci euro. Non puoi, gli insulti di prima mattina no, specie se sei senza caffè.

Con un sospiro ti dirigi alla facoltà, quaranta centesimi bastano per il caffè alle macchiette, un po' ti rincuori, non è poi così male, sei abituata, no? Mentre ti avvicini rammenti che fino a ieri erano fuori servizio: il gelo nel sangue. Sembra quasi che tu stia camminando verso il patibolo, anche perché non c'è nessuno davanti a esse. Il terribile presentimento ti attanaglia le viscere. Con tua infinita gioia lo vedi, o meglio non lo vedi, il cartello non c'è più. Finalmente l'hanno riparata.

Quasi in estasi percorri gli ultimi metri verso di lei, metti le poche monete, le ultime monete che hai, e premi su "caffè espresso dolce", quel primo, bellissimo, pulsante.

La macchinetta fa uno strano suono, gorgoglia, vedi il caffè che cola nel vano senza però il bicchierino per poterlo contenere. Resti lì, immobile, quando pensi che potevi ustionarti le mani per raccoglierne almeno qualche goccia ormai non scende più.

Poi arriva il colpo di grazia, il bicchierino e lo zucchero, non arriva neppure il cucchiaino di plastica, non puoi sfogarti masticandolo. Resti immobile, con quel bicchiere zuccherato in mano per interminabili secondi, sconvolta. Alla fine lo cestini, cos'altro potevi fare?

Le lezioni sono più lunghe del solito, e rischi di addormentarti in più occasioni.

La strada per tornare è lunga, ti sei rifiutata di salire sull'autobus; se puzzava alla mattina figuriamoci adesso. Meglio camminare.

In una vetrina la vedi; la moka dei tuoi sogni. È anche in offerta. Tu hai solo quei venti euro, ma non puoi resistere, entri e la compri. Adesso devi arrivare a fine mese con una manciata di monete, ma hai il caffè, quello basterà, vero?

Sei quasi tentata di abbracciarla per strada, ma già la gente ti guarda male quando esci da una libreria con l'ultimo libro del tuo scrittore preferito tra le braccia; figuriamoci se lo fai con una moka.

Trattieni l'entusiasmo, pregusti il caffè.

Arrivi a casa stremata, lavi la macchinetta e usi quel poco di polvere che è rimasta per prepararlo. Il suono gorgogliante del caffè che sale rende tutto più bello, come l'aroma che si spande per la cucina. Lo versi nella tazza, ne gusti l'aroma, soffi debolmente sulla superficie per raffreddarlo un po' e, infine, lo assapori.

Lo sputi nel lavandino: è disgustoso. Presa dall'entusiasmo ti sei dimenticata che bisognava utilizzarla un po' prima, affinché il caffè venga buono, e tu non hai altro caffè.

Guardi la macchinetta e soffri, non puoi neppure comprarlo, non hai abbastanza soldi per acquistare una confezione della tua marca preferita.

Nelle tue orecchie risuona il sibilo che la macchinetta aveva prodotto questa mattina, quando tutto ebbe inizio; sembra quasi una risata maligna, si burla di te, del tuo bisogno e tu non puoi fare nulla se non ascoltarla mentre ride.

Non è la sveglia l'artefatto del demonio; è il caffè.


End file.
